


A Time To Every Purpose

by mydeira



Series: Something Maybe 'Verse [17]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time To Every Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: very vague for “A Day In The Death”
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m still neither RTD nor the BBC, just exorcising bunnies.
> 
> A/N: Follows Suppose We Never Fell Apart and takes place after Doctor Who “Last of the Time Lords” and before Torchwood “Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang”. Part seventeen in the Something Maybe ‘Verse.

Owen didn’t do domestic. Yet here he was considering buying a loft. And not just for himself, mind. It would be as much Gwen’s as his. What the hell was he thinking?

“So, what’s your opinion, Tosh?” he inquired, more as distraction than anything else.

She was studying the walls. “The exposed brickwork is a nice touch. And there’s plenty of light. Not as much as my place, but it’s adequate.”

“Yes, please rub that in more, would you?”

Tosh’s new flat was spacious and bright. He’d had his eye on the place for ages; the only thing that held him back was the lack of bay view. He liked to be able to see the water. Which was why the current place caught his attention. His current place had better windows, but the view was equivalent. The loft also had a great deal more space and was up for sale, versus the lease-only on his current residence.

“I’ve got to get some of my own back, don’t I?” She smiled. “But I approve. It suits you.”

“Great. Good.” He fidgeted, giving the place another once over. “But does it suit Gwen?”

“Isn’t that something you should be asking her?”

“Of course I’m going to run it by her. You don’t just go out and buy a place, then say ‘Sweetheart, guess what?’ I’m not completely daft.” Owen turned back to Tosh. “Am I?”

“Well, seeing as the two of you are pretty much living together now, I don’t think you’re reaching too much. However,” her voice took on a more serious note, “buying is an enormous step. Especially for you.”

“I know.” He growled in frustration. “Fuck it. I’m better off just renewing the lease on my place. That way there’s no real pressure and…whatever.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad idea, Owen. It’s just…well, why are you doing this? You’ve been debating about buying a place every since we returned from that wild goose chase in the Himalayas.”

“There were a couple close calls there. Got me thinking is all.”

“Owen, every day is a close call with our jobs.”

“I can’t explain it.” He shrugged. “I suppose I finally realized how uncertain life is. Torchwood staff aren’t exactly known for leading long lives.”

“Work hard, die young and enjoy the hell out of the time you have,” Tosh said wryly.

“Miss Sato, that’s awfully blasé of you. Sounds too much like me, actually.”

She smirked. “Someone has to.”

“Ianto’s impressions of me are much better. And if you tell him that, I’ll have to kill you.”

“Oh, please. All he has to do is bring you coffee and you’re all praises.”

“It’s bloody good coffee.”

“You never used to.”

“Yeah, well, unless he pisses me off, there’s no reason to treat him like shit, is there?”

“It probably doesn’t hurt that he’s a good shot, huh?”

“That, too.”

They lapsed into companionable silence.

“I think you should go for it,” Tosh said definitively. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She says no.”

“Like that’s ever bothered you.”

It bothered him plenty. He just used to be better at ignoring it.

Tosh’s mobile rang saving him having to reply. After a quick glance at the ID, she answered, “Hello, Ianto. What’s that? No surprise there. All right, we’re on our way.”

“What disaster’s on the menu this afternoon?”

“Suspicious homicide.”

“Is there any other kind?”

She glared at him.

Owen held up his hands. “Not one of my better ones, I’ll admit it.”

Shaking her head, she tugged on his sleeve. “Come on.”

“Do you think Gwen will say no?”

“She’d be a fool,” Tosh replied with a faint smile.

Owen hoped he wasn’t the fool here.

“Carpe bloody diem,” he muttered.


End file.
